Peaches
by docsangel
Summary: When a blind date turns into finding the only real father figure you ever knew, will that help you find the family you needed or will it blow up in your face?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Walking into the diner, I slide into the booth across from my best friend Lori. "What's up? You said you wanted to talk." I say as I look over the menu. "I'm worried about you." she tells me. "I'm good, Lori." I tell her. "No you're not. You don't go out. You don't date. You just work and go home." she tells me. "I don't have time to date. Even if I did, where would I even meet someone?" I ask. "Me." she tells me and I look at her confused. "Look, I've been seeing this guy, Gilly. He's a member of the Mayans MC and there's a party tonight and you're going. I'm setting you up with his friend Creeper. You'll like him." she tells me. "Really? A club party? I don't even drink." I tell her. "Neither does he. He's four years sober." she tells me and I sigh. "Fine." I say, giving in. "Good. When we leave here, we'll go to my house and get ready." she tells me. "Does he even know he's being set up?" I ask. "Yeah. He does. He actually asked Gilly if I had any friends he can get set up with." she tells me. "Yeah. Okay." I say and we go on eating.

After we eat, we go to Lori's house and she starts pulling out some tops and a couple of pairs of jeans for me to try. Once I'm dressed, we head out to the clubhouse. I'm in a pair of faded jeans that show my curves perfectly, an emerald green top that is form fitting and showing my figure off perfectly and a pair of heeled booties. My makeup is light and my hair is down in my natural waves.

Pulling up to the clubhouse, we get out of her car and a guy with a Mayans kutte walks over and pulls her into a hug and kisses her softly and I can't help but smile. They look at each other and I can see so much love there. I want that someday. "Baby, this is my best friend Annie. Annie, this is my boyfriend Gilly Lopez." she introduces us. He holds out his hand and I reach out to shake it and say "Nice to meet you." He smiles and says "You too. You ready to meet Creeper?" I nod and we head over to where one of the bonfires is lit.

Walking up, I see a man sitting there and he stands as he sees us walk up. He's very well built, long goatee and closely shaved head. I kinda like it. "Hey Lori." Creeper says as he hugs her. "Hey Creeper. This is my best friend Annie. Annie, this is Creeper." she says and, like Gilly, he holds out his hand to shake. I shake his hand and he offers me the chair next to where he was sitting. We sit down and start talking. "So, tell me about yourself." he says. "Not much to tell. Moved back here from Georgia about three years ago and opened my own little shop in town." I tell him. "You lived here before?" he asks. "Yeah. From the time I was about twelve until right before I turned eighteen." I tell him. "What kind of shop do you have?" he asks. "I make health and beauty items like bath bombs and body butters. Things like that." I tell him. "Cool. Might have to check it out. See what all you do." he tells me and I smile softly at him.

A woman barely wearing anything walks near us and Gilly says "Bring us some drinks please?" She looks at him and nods. "Beers for us." Lori says and Creeper looks at me and I say "Water please." He smiles and looks back at her and says "Two waters." He turns to me and asks "You don't drink?" I shake my head no and say "Never was a big drinker." and he leans closer. "I think we're gonna get along just fine Princess." and I can't help the laugh that comes out of my mouth. "You think so huh?" I ask and he reaches over and takes my hand, lacing his fingers with mine when all of a sudden I freeze. "What's wrong?" Creeper asks. "That man over there. Is his name Che Romero?" I ask. "Yeah. You know Taza?" Creeper asks. "Yeah. Is it okay if we go say hello?" I ask softly. "Sure." He says. He stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and stand and he leads me over to Che.

Walking up behind him, I tap him on the shoulder and when he turns around and looks at me and it's like he's trying to figure out where he's seen me. "Hi Papa Che." I say softly. "Holy shit! Peaches!" he says before pulling me into a hug and it's all I can do not to start crying as he pulls me closer. When we separate, he asks "What are you doing here?" I look back at Creeper and he smiles softly. "I'm actually on a date with Creeper." I tell him. Papa Che looks at Creeper and nods and Creeper nods back. "How do you two know each other?" another man asks. I look at him and his patch says he's the president and I see Papa Che's says he's the vice president. "Shit. Guys, this is Annie, more or less my kid." he tells them and they look at him shocked. They look at me and the president, who I learned is Bishop, says "Welcome to the family Sweetheart." I nod and say "Thank you." Papa Che asks "You want to meet for lunch tomorrow and catch up?" I look at Creeper and he nods his okay and I look back at Che and say "I'd like that." He hugs me one more time and I walk back over to the bonfire with Creeper.

When we sit down, Lori asks "Taza is Papa Che?" I nod and Creeper asks "He's your old man?" I nod and say "When I lived here before, him and my mom started seeing each other and my real dad was never around so he was more or less my dad when we lived here. We moved back to Georgia when my grandparents got sick and I moved back here about three years ago." I tell him. "Well, looks like you're already part of the family." Lori tells me and I can't help but smile.

We spend the rest of the night, me talking to Creeper and I find that I really like him. By the time the night ends, Gilly and Creeper walk us to Lori's car and Gilly kisses Lori deeply and whispers that he loves her and she whispers it back. Creeper is still holding my hand and I look down at our hands. "I really like you Annie." he tells me. I look up at him and say "I like you too." He steps closer and says "I would really like to see where this could go." I smile softly and say "I'd like that too." We exchange numbers and he says he will call me the next day. He hugs me and when we start to separate, I stop him. He looks at me and I lean up and kiss his lips softly. He deepens the kiss and when we separate, we are both smiling. "Talk to you tomorrow Princess." he whispers. "Tomorrow." I say softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lori and I get into the car and as soon as we are off the lot, she asks "You like him?" I nod and say "I do. He's really nice and fucking hot. Did you see his arms? Oh my God." I tell her and she starts laughing. "I thought you'd like him." she says and I can't stop smiling. "Thanks for that Lori. Seriously. You're always looking out for me." I tell her. "I know. But you're the same with me. Besties." she says and holds out her pinky and I link mine with hers and say "Besties."

The next morning, I wake up and head to the kitchen for coffee. I'm sitting at the table drinking my coffee when my phone rings. "Good morning Creeper." I say after seeing it was him calling. "Morning Princess. How'd you sleep?" he asks. "Better than I have in a long time. You?" I ask. "Really good. What do you have planned for the day?" he asks. "I'm supposed to have lunch with Papa Che about noon but nothing after that. Are you okay with me meeting up with him? I mean, we just started talking and…" I start but he cuts me off. "He's your Pop. I'm fine with it Princess. I would like to see you today though." he says and I smile. "How about this? I have lunch with Papa and then tonight, I cook dinner and we can watch a movie. Say six?" I ask and he says "I'd like that. Just text me your address." He says. We talk a little longer before saying our goodbyes and I start to get ready for my lunch with Papa Che.

Pulling up to the diner, I head inside and he's already there at a table. I walk up to the booth and he stands and hugs me and I have to fight off the tears again. After taking our seats, he starts to speak. "I missed you kid." I smile softly and say "I missed you too, Papa." and he smiles wide. "So, tell me what I've missed." He says. "After me and mom moved back to Georgia, with both of my grandparents sick, she met this guy and they ended up getting married. He was a good man. Took care of us and treated us really well but he wasn't you. He knew I considered you my dad but when he got sick, cancer, he made me promise that once he was gone that I would move back here, open my shop and find you." I tell him and he smiles sadly. "He even left me the money to set up my shop." I tell him. He reaches across the table and says "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch." he tells me. "It's okay Papa. Mom said you were in with a bad bunch and so I understood. I was safer with you not having contact." I tell him. "Yeah. They were into some shit I didn't agree with so I patched out. Then met Bishop and he set me up with the Mayans." he tells me and I smile. "I like them." I tell him and he says "Good because you're my kid and I won't let you go again." I smile wide at that. "So, tell me about you and Creeper." he says. "Last night was our first date. Gilly and his girl Lori set us up. She's my best friend." I tell him and I blush a little. "You like him?" he asks. "I do. I talked to him this morning and made sure that he was okay with us meeting up. I don't want to disrespect anyone." I say. "You did good baby girl. I saw how you were looking for his okay to answer last night. That sign of respect? You did good." he tells me. "I remembered what you told me about being respectful to the one that I'm with and I was with him last night. He's actually coming over tonight. I'm cooking for him and we're going to watch a movie. Any pointers?" I ask. "His favorite is lasagna." he tells me and I nod.

That evening, I have dinner almost ready when there is a knock on the door. I open it to see Creeper standing there smiling at me. He walks in and pulls me close to him and kisses me softly. "Hey Princess." he says. "Hey Creeper." I say. "Neron." he tells me and I smile softly. I take his hand and lead him to the kitchen as I take the garlic bread and the lasagna out of the oven and start making our plates. Sitting down to eat he says "How did you know this was my favorite?" I smirk and say "I might have had a little help." He laughs and says "Taza." and I nod. He takes a bite and moans. "This is really fucking good babe." I smile and say "Thanks Neron." He looks at me as we eat and asks "How'd it go with him today?" I smile softly and say "It went good. Just caught up. It was really nice having time with him." I say. "You know he's not letting you go right?" he asks. "That's what he said." I tell him. "I'm not letting you go either." he tells me, looking at me seriously. "I hope not." I tell him. He leans over and kisses me softly.

After eating, we move to the couch and turn on a movie. The Notebook. "You better not tell anyone I watched this." he said. I laughed and said "I won't tell. Or tell you only watched it to get laid." I say laughing but he doesn't laugh. I sit up and look at him and he says "You know I'm not wanting this just to get laid right?" He asks and I smile softly. "I'd hope not." I say softly. He cups my face and says "I'm ready to settle down. Have a family and I hope that his is leading that way." he tells me and I kiss him softly. "I hope so too." I say. We continue to kiss through the movie but he doesn't push me farther. It's after midnight before he leaves. "I'll call you tomorrow Princess." he says softly against my lips. "I'll answer baby." I say and he smiles before kissing me one more time. After he leaves, I lay in bed and can't help but smile as I drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, I am at my store and making bath bombs at my work station behind the counter and I hear the bell over the door chime. Walking around the counter to greet them, I see it's Creeper and Papa Che. "Hey guys." I say as Taza kisses my cheek and Creeper kisses my lips. "Hey Peaches. Thought we'd come by and check out the shop." he says. "Yeah, this is my pride and joy." I tell them and you see them smile. They walk around a minute looking at products and Creeper asks "You made all this?" I nod and say "Everything here, I made. It helps sell the products if they can see the items being made." I tell them and this time they nod. I walk over to Creeper and he puts his arms around me and I snuggle into him and you see Taza smile. "I'm going to head to the clubhouse. You hanging for a while?" he asks Creeper and Creeper nods. Taza kisses my cheek and says "Love you kid." I smile and say "Love you Papa." before he walks out the door.

Still holding me close, he kisses my temple. "What are you making now?" he asks. I pull away from him a little and lead him behind the counter. "Bath bombs." I say and go about showing him how I make them. "You really are something else." he tells me and I blush a little and shy away. "Don't shy away. You're an amazing woman." he tells me. "And I'm yours." I whisper. Kissing me softly he says "Damn right you are." Holding me close again, neither of us say anything as a customer comes in. The woman sees us snuggled up and just smiles. I move from behind the counter and walk to greet her. "Welcome to Heaven's Gate. How can I help you today?" I ask. "I'm looking for a bridal gift." she tells me. "Okay. Do you know the wedding colors?" I ask and she tells me. I help her put together a basket for the bride and even something for the groom. After she leaves, Creeper looks at me and smiles and you can see the pride in his eyes. Pulling me close again he says "You are so fucking amazing." Kissing me deeply, his phone starts to ring and we both start laughing. After he answers the call, he says he has to go. "Please be careful." I say. Kissing me one more time he says "Always Princess. I'll call you tonight." I pull him to me and kisses him hard and hear him moan into the kiss. "Fuck woman." he groans when we separate. "Come by tonight." I tell him. "Absolutely." he says before kissing me one more time and heading out the door, leaving me smiling.

After work, I am sitting at home drinking coffee and my phone rings. "Hey Lori." I say. "How's it going?" she asks. "Really good. Thanks again for setting me up with Creeper." I tell her. "Things that good?" she asks. "He said he's ready to settle down and have a family and he's hoping that this between us is headed that way." I tell her and she says "Good. I'm glad it's working out." After talking for a few more minutes, there's a knock on the door. "I gotta go. Creeper's here." she says. "Have fun." she says laughing before hanging up.

Opening the door, Creeper pulls me close and I see something's wrong. Pulling him to the couch, we sit down and he pulls me to straddle him. I cup his face and kiss him softly. "Talk to me baby." I whisper. "Had a meeting today. Shit went sideways and they shot at us." he says and I look at him shocked. "They shot at Taza and Riz jumped in the way. Took two shots to the chest." he tells me. "Oh my God. Baby, are you okay?" I ask. "Yeah." he tells me. "Papa?" I ask. "He's okay too." he tells me. "What do you need Neron?" I ask. He looks up at me and I lean in and kiss his lips softly. He deepens the kiss and I feel his hands move from my hips to one hand moving to the back of my neck and his fingers thread through my hair. The other hand is under my shirt gently rubbing my side. When we break for air, I don't say a word. I stand and take his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Closing the bedroom door, I pull him to the bed and sit him down. I bend down and take his boots off before removing his socks. He takes his kutte off and I move to put it on the chair before standing before him, between his legs. His hands go to my hips and I pull my shirt over my head and move to start undoing my pants. "We don't have to baby." he says. I kiss him softly and say "I want to. I want you." I tell him softly. He pulls me to straddle him in just my panties and bra and he stands up. Moving to lay me on the bed, he undresses to his boxers and hovers over me. Kissing me deeply, he kisses down my neck, to my chest, and down my stomach. Reaching my core, he starts to devour me and I come completely undone. After I find my release, he slips out of his boxers and I feel him running the head of his hard member up and down my wet folds. "Neron, please baby." I almost beg. He starts to slide into me and we moan at the sensation. Thrusting in and out nice and slow, he makes love to me until we both find our final release. Laying beside me, he pulls me close and I look up at him. Kissing me softly, he whispers "Thank you." I look at him confused and he says "For being here for me. For being with me." I lean up a little to look at him and caress his face. "Baby, I'm here anytime you need me." I say. He smiles softly and says "You're an amazing old lady." he tells me and I can't help but smile a little.

The next morning, we head to the clubhouse together and as soon as we walk in, I go right to Taza and hug him tight. "I'm okay Peaches. I'm here." he tells me and I'm almost in tears now that I'm seeing him. I pull away and ask "What do you guys need?" Bishop looks at me and says "You're already doing it." I nod and see Chucky heading to the kitchen. I look at Creeper and say "I'm going to help Chucky get some food made. Do you need anything?" I ask. "No babe. Go ahead." he tells me. Kissing him softly, he nods and I head to the kitchen to help Chucky. As I walk away, I hear Bishop say "She's a good girl." and I can't help but smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After helping Chucky get the food done, we start putting it all out on the bar. The prospect comes over and says "Go hang out. I'll finish helping Chucky." I nod my thanks and start fixing a plate for Taza and Creeper and carry them over to the table as they finish talking. Some of the other girls follow with plates for the rest of the guys. I place Taza's in front of him and he says "Thanks Peaches." and then I put Creeper's in front of him. "Thanks Princess." he says before pulling me down for a kiss. I head back and grab two waters and a beer for Taza and then back for my plate. Sitting next to Creeper, he leans over and whispers "You're doing great." I nod and kiss him softly and he smiles softly at me.

After we eat, I start to help clean up and one of the ladies says "Relax. We got it." I nod my thanks and Creeper takes my hand and pulls me to move to his lap. Once I'm in his lap, he holds me close and I can tell he's thinking about shit. I look at him and he puts his forehead to mine and I whisper "You have to come back to me." He looks into my eyes and whispers "Always." before kissing me softly. We look up at everyone and they are smiling at us. I look at Taza and he nods his approval.

We all start separating off and Taza kisses my cheek. "Love you Peaches." he says. "Love you Papa." I say back. I look at Creeper and ask "You need anything?" He shakes his head and says "No Princess. Just need you right here." he tells me. "I'm right here Neron." I say. He kisses me again and when we separate, I put my forehead to his and my eyes are still closed. I feel him tilt my chin up to look at him and he asks. "What is it?" I wrap my arms around his neck and nuzzle into the crook of his neck. "Hey. Princess. Talk to me." he says. "Neron, that could have been you." He makes me look at him and says "I know baby. I'm going to do everything I can to come back to you." I nod and he kisses me again. "Let's go to bed." he says and I nod.

As we walk by Taza, I ask "You need anything Papa?" He shakes his head and I hug him goodnight. "Thank you for helping today." he says. "Anything you guys need." I say and he kisses my temple before I head down the hall with Creeper.

Walking into the dorm, he closes and locks the door as I move towards the bed. I take off my shoes next to the desk and he sits on the bed and starts taking off his boots. I take off my bra and my jeans, leaving me in my shirt and panties before climbing into the bed and he strips down and climbs in with me. I lay on my back and pull him to lay on my chest and we lay there, quiet. Both of us thinking. Him about losing his brother and me worrying about losing him and Papa. I feel a tear fall and reach up to wipe it and Creeper looks up at me. Raising up a little so that he's hovering over me, he says "Talk to me babe." I shake my head and say "I'm fine Neron." He caresses my cheek and says "Not if you're crying you ain't." I lean up and kiss him softly and say "Just worried." I say and he knows what's going through my mind. "Me and you old man are gonna do everything we can to come home to you." he tells me. "What happens if you don't? If he doesn't?" I ask. "Then the club will take care of you." he says. "It's not about taking care of me Neron. It's about losing Papa and losing you. I can't lose either of you." I tell him and he moves to his side and pulls me to him. I snuggle into his chest and whisper "I can't lose either of you." and he pulls me closer.

I look up at him and he kisses me again and deepens the kiss. We start to shed clothes and he enters me slowly. We spend the next little bit, making love nice and slow with our foreheads together. When we both find our release, he is still hovered over me and says "I am so glad I found you." I smile softly and say "Me too Neron." and we are looking into each other's eyes. I am easily falling for him but how long before he moves on? I kiss him again and he lays on his back. I turn my back to him and he snuggles against me and wraps his arms around me. I feel him placing soft kisses to my neck and shoulder and all I can think about is losing him. I'm not used to this life but I found Papa and I have a good man. I snuggle closer to him and he holds me tighter and I hear his breathing even out, telling me he's sleeping and I feel more tears fall. I just lay there, thinking before exhaustion finally takes over and I fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into his chest and I start placing soft kisses to his chest and up to his neck and then to his lips, waking him up. "Morning Princess." he whispers. "Morning Neron." I whisper and he sees my eyes are still a little red. "Are you okay?" he asks. "I'm fine baby." I tell him, knowing we have more to worry about then my emotions. "Nah. Talk to me Princess." he says. "Just worried about losing you and Papa." I tell him. "Baby we're gonna do everything we can to come back to you." he tells me as he looks into my eyes and then he sees it. "There's no way you're getting rid of me Princess." he says before kissing me softly and I nod and turn away from him and he pulls me back against him. I hear him whisper in my ear "You're mine Princess. No way in hell I'm letting you go." he tells me and I turn a little to look at him. "I told you I'm ready to settle down." he tells me and I kiss him softly.

We finally get up and head out to the main room and see Papa sitting at the bar. "I'm gonna talk to Prez a minute." Creeper tells me. "I'm gonna say hi to Papa." I tell him. He kisses me before I walk over to Taza. "Hey Papa." I say as he hugs me. "Hey Novia." he says and looks at me concerned. "You okay?" he asks. "Yeah." I say and look over at Creeper and he says "Let's talk." I nod and as we walk by Creeper he says "Gonna talk to my kid a minute." Creeper nods before kissing me one more time and I follow Taza out.

We walk over to one of the tables and he says "Talk." I lay my head on his shoulder like I used to when we would talk. "I'm worried about losing you or Creeper." I tell him. "We're going to do all we can to come back to you kid. I promise you that." he tells me. "He said the same thing." I tell him before raising and looking down at my hands. "What is it?" he asks. I wipe the tear that falls and say "I'm not just worried about you guys not coming back. I'm worried about him changing his mind. What if he decides I'm not what he wants anymore?" I ask. "Where's this coming from?" he asks. "I was engaged before I met Creeper. The guy was never physically abusive but he wasn't nice. At first he was affectionate and telling me loved me and wanted to be with me until he decided he didn't anymore. I know Creeper doesn't love me but what if he changes his mind?" I ask. Taza pulls me close and I cry into my Papa's chest. "It's going to be okay." he tells me.

We hear someone clear their throat and I quickly wipe the tears away again and pull away from Papa. "You two should talk." Taza says before kissing the top of my head and heading inside. Creeper comes and stands between my legs and cups my face. "What is it baby?" he asks. "Just inside my head. You've got more to think about than what's going through my head." I tell him. "Don't work like that Princess. You're my Old Lady. Something's bothering you, you tell me so I can fix it." he tells me. I look up at my hands on his chest and say "Just worried you're gonna change your mind about us." I tell him. Tilting my chin up to look at him, he says "That's not happening Annie. You're mine and I'm yours. Period." I shake my head and go to stand. He stops me and asks "Do you not want to be with me?" My eyes snap to his and I say "Of course I do." He kisses me and says "Good. Because I want to be with you and I want to build a life with you. I want to marry you and have a family with you. I want to give you the world baby." he says and I say "I want that too Neron. I…" I start and stop, shaking my head. "What baby?" he asks. "I'm falling hard for you." I whisper. He makes me look at him and says "I already have." before his lips touch mine and we get lost in the kiss as he holds me closer and the rest of the world around us disappears.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a week since my breakdown and Creeper and I are almost inseparable. We're laying in bed and he's holding me close. "We have to go on a run. Might be gone a couple of days." he tells me. I look up at him and say "Please be careful." Kissing me softly he says "We will babe. I got you to come back to, don't I?" he asks. "When do you leave?" I ask. "Have to leave out about ten in the morning. Thought you'd want to be there to see us off." he says. "Yeah. I do." I tell him.

I move to straddle him and he sits up to meet me. "Then we have all night to be together." I whisper against his lips. "That we do Princess." he says before kissing me deeply and I feel his lips move down my neck and to my chest as he places soft kisses all over my body before turning us over to hover over me. I look into his eyes and I feel so much for this man. He caresses my face and he lowers his head onto my chest. "What is it?" I ask softly, fearing what he's going to say. He looks up at me and says "So much I wanna say to you." he tells me. "Talk to me baby." I say. "I want to marry you Annie. I want to have a family with you." he tells me. "I want that too, Neron." I say. "I love you Annie." he whispers. I smile softly and say "I love you too Neron. I love you so much." He crashes his lips with mine before entering me slowly and makes love to me all night long.

The next morning, we get up and dressed before I follow him to the clubhouse. The guys are ready to head out. I walk over to Papa and say "Come back please." He nods and says "I'll do everything I can." I nod and hug him tight. "Love you Papa." I say. "Love you kid." he says before letting me go. I walk over to Creeper and he pulls me close and I can't help but smile. "I need you whole." I tell him. "I love you Annie." he tells me. "I love you too Neron. Please be safe." I tell him. "Always Princess. When we get back, I want to take you a real date." he tells me and I start laughing. "I'm holding you to that." I say. Kissing me again he says "I do love you." I smile and say "I love you too." before backing away and they take off.

I head to the shop and work on new products while waiting on customers until night comes. Sitting on the couch that night, I'm drinking a glass of wine when I hear my phone ring. I answer it, seeing that it's Creeper. "Hey baby." I say. "Hey Princess." he says and I can tell he's tired. "You sound so tired." I say. "I am. We finally got back to the clubhouse here and I couldn't get in here fast enough to call you." he tells me and I can't help but smile. "I figured you'd be hanging with your brothers." I tell him. "Don't really want to sit and watch them hooking up when I can't." he says and I'm quiet. "What is it?" he asks. "Neron, you're five hours away and you'd rather be on the phone with me than to be partying with your brothers and I know there are club girls around…." I say and he cuts me off. "I don't need anyone but you Princess. I can promise you that." he says. "I love you." I say. "I love you too. I really wish I was laying in bed with you." he tells me. "Well, right now, you're on the couch with me." I tell him. "What are we doing?" he asks and I can hear lust in his voice.

I lay back on the couch and slide my hand into my tank top and start rolling my nipple between my fingers and rasp "You're hovered over me with my left nipple in your mouth, sucking on it hard." I hear him groan. "Fuck babe." he says. "You start kissing down my stomach, slipping my panties off before you bury your tongue in my wet pussy." I moan and hear his breathing hitch a little and I smirk. "You like eating my pussy baby?" I ask. "Fuck yeah Princess. Shit." he moans. "Do you like fucking my pussy?" I ask. "Yes baby." he moans and I can hear him groaning as I moan, getting closer to my own release. "Is my pussy tight enough Neron?" I ask. "Oh yeah. So fucking tight." he moans out. "Neron, I'm so close." I moan. "Me too baby. Cum with me." he groans. We both find our release at the same time. "Holy fuck Princess. Where the hell did that come from?" He asks as we collect ourselves. "I don't know." I say laughing shyly. "Don't get shy now Princess. That was hot as fuck." he says. "That's the first time I've ever done that." I tell him. "You've never had phone sex?" he asks. "No." I tell him softly. "So I was your first?" he asks. "And you'll be my last." I tell him. "Good. Fuck I love you Annie. I can't wait to get back home to you." he tells me. "I love you too Neron. I miss you. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep until you get back. I've gotten used to sleeping next to you." I tell him. "I know baby. We're heading back in the morning. Should be to your shop about noon." he tells me. "Really?" I ask. "Yeah babe." he tells me and then I hear him yawn. "You're tired. Baby, get some sleep. Can't have you falling asleep on me tomorrow. You owe me the live version of tonight." I tell him. "Whatever you want Princess." he tells me. "Be careful what you promise Neron. I might just take you up on it." I tell him. "I hope you do Annie." he says. "Goodnight mi amor. I love you." I tell him. "Goodnight Princess. I love you too." he says before we end the call.

The next day, I'm at work and I hear the bell over the door ding. I turn to greet them and see it's Papa and Creeper. I run to Creeper and jump into his arms and crash my lips with his. When we separate, he puts me down and I move to hug Papa before Creeper pulls me back to him. "Thought I'd come with your Old Man to see you a minute." Taza tells me. "I'm glad you did. I was worried about you both." I tell him. "I gotta head to the clubhouse. You're Old Man here has the rest of the day free though." he tells me. I hug him one more time before heads out the door. I turn back to Creeper and he kisses me deeply again and when we separate, we put our foreheads together. "I missed you." I tell him. "I missed you too." he tells me. "Let me shut down and we can head home." I tell him and he looks at me for a second. "What?" I ask. "Home?" he asks. I pull him to me and say "Yeah. Home." and he smiles wide and asks "What do you need me to do?" I pull away and say "Just gotta lock the till in the safe and shut off the lights.

After we make it to the house, as soon as we are inside, he pins me to the wall and picks me up. Carrying me to the bedroom, we strip down as fast as we can before he enters me quickly and we both moan at the sensation. Thrusting in and out, hard and fast, I feel myself fall apart around him and he finds his release inside me. Laying with his head on my chest, we are catching our breath when I whisper "Move in with me." He looks up at me and asks "What?" I look at him and say "Move in with me." He kisses me softly and asks "Are you sure?" I nod and say "I want to marry you Neron. I know you want to marry me. I want to fall asleep next to you and wake up next to you. I want to feel our child kicking inside my stomach. I want Papa to walk me down the aisle when I say I do to you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Being your wife. You're my soulmate. Move in with me Neron. Move in with me and marry me. Please?" I ask. He doesn't say anything. He moves off the bed and I start getting scared that he's going to leave when he goes for his pants but he reaches into the front pocket and pulls out a small velvet bag. Getting back into bed, he hovers over me and holds up a beautiful silver band with a green emerald stone. "Neron?" I asked. "Well, I was going to ask you but you beat me to it. I'll say yes if you will." he says. "Yes." I whisper. "Fuck yes." he whispers back before kissing me softly and slipping the ring onto my left ring finger.

I kiss him again and he enters me again and makes love to me nice and slow as he claims me over and over again until the sun comes up and we drift off for a couple of hours of sleep. Waking up, I'm in bed alone. I get up and dressed before heading to the kitchen, where I hear him on the phone. "Yeah brother...Hell, she beat me to it...Asked me first...Told her I'd say yes if she did...Yeah, she loved it...thanks for helping me pick it out...I'll tell her...Later brother." he says before ending the call. He turns and sees me standing there. "Taza said congrats Princess." he says before I walk into his arms. I look up at him and he asks "When are you wanting to get married?" I snuggle into him and say "I don't want a big wedding. I'm good hitting the courthouse as long as Papa can give me away." I tell him. He tilts my chin up and says "Nope. We're getting a wedding. You're not cheating me out of seeing you in that white dress and taking it off of you on our wedding night. Or that first dance with you as my wife." he tells me and I look at him and smile softly. "Okay." I tell him and he kisses me deeply.

We head to the clubhouse and as soon as we walk in, Papa walks over and I hug him. "You remembered." I say and he nods. Creeper looks at us and I say "I always knew I wasn't getting married until I knew he could give me away. I had always talked about my dream wedding all the way down to the ring. What you picked out, is my dream ring." I tell him. "I want you to have your dream wedding." he tells me. "Honey, my dream wedding isn't anything big. But I want you in a white shirt, sleeves rolled up, jeans and your kutte." I tell him. "I can handle that." he tells me. I have to call Dana and start planning then. I'll have her meet me at the shop." I tell him. "Be careful Princess." he tells me. "I will baby." I tell him. "I love you." I whisper. "I love you too Princess." he whispers back before kissing me deeply.


End file.
